


Mine, Alone

by VaughnDotEXE



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnDotEXE/pseuds/VaughnDotEXE
Summary: Brady preferred being alone with Owain. He preferred to keep Owain’s tales just between them, keep his stupid interest in these dumb, hard-to-follow stories that seemingly came from almost nowhere all to himself. The broody man was a far more possessive person than he originally expected, or even really wanted to admit.It was moments like this, though, where Owain was in Brady’s room while Maribelle and Donny were gone, that Brady cherished the most.





	Mine, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my Google Drive when I was going through some of my old writing, and I figured I might as well post it. I wrote this two years ago, end of March '17. So... it's not exactly my best writing. I've done some things to update it and make it a little better, but honestly it's pretty much still the same.
> 
> Also I came up with the name on the spot, hence why it's big garbo and has kinda nothing to do with the story. It's fine. I'm fine.
> 
> Hope you like it, and thanks for reading!

Although many did not understand the enigma that was Owain’s entire existence, Brady couldn’t help but be attracted to that strange enigma. Whatever Owain was spouting off that day, the tall teenage boy couldn’t help but hang off every word that left his friend’s mouth.

Most people wouldn’t think this of Brady. After all, Brady seemed to almost  _ dislike _ Owain, despite all the time they spend together. He was always angry with the smaller, younger man, pushing him away or telling him to lower his voice.

But that was just it. Brady only ever asked him to lower voice, but  _ never _ told him to shut up. Rare were the times Brady even told Owain to be quiet, but those were just particularly bad days. Brady never told Owain to stop, just lower his voice and make sure not to distract others. It was almost as if he wanted to keep Owain’s tales and imaginary adventures to himself.

In a way? He did.

Brady preferred being alone with Owain. He preferred to keep Owain’s tales just between them, keep his stupid interest in these dumb, hard-to-follow stories that seemingly came from almost nowhere all to himself. The broody man was a far more possessive person than he originally expected, or even really wanted to admit.

It was moments like this, though, where Owain was in Brady’s room while Maribelle and Donny were gone, that Brady cherished the most. Owain could be as loud and as rambunctious as he wanted. Owain could be as animated as he wanted. Owain could completely invest himself into the stories and wild tales; tales that could switch paths (and sometimes even plotline entirely) on a whim due to his inability to focus on one thing for a long period of time.

Hell, the way Owain didn’t even realise that Brady had gotten up and walked to him was adorable. It made the young man’s heart skip a beat in his chest, a small smile he didn’t bother to repress resting on his lips. Brady and emotions had gotten along on a surface level, but never too in depth. He was never vocal about his true emotions, the ones that buried themselves down deep in his heart. A basket full of kittens? He could absolutely cry at that. Honestly, he wouldn’t even be that embarrassed by it. It was a simple emotion that anyone could have, no personal attachment to it. Whatever him and Owain had, that was personal. Brady wanted to keep it all to himself. 

The younger never noticed that Brady had grown close until he paused for a moment to breathe, and suddenly two arms were wrapped around his torso. Owain jumped slightly in surprise, but he quickly relaxed with the embrace. He felt safe. They both did.

“Brady? Are you okay?”

He completely broke his character to ask this question, a tinge of worry lacing between his words. He always broke character when Brady did something out of the ordinary,  _ especially _ when it came to touching. Brady was never one for actually touching people, always too scared of hurting others to touch them. So embraces like this were rather rare, and most of the time they were a silent way of letting Owain know that Brady was having an anxiety attack.

But there were even rarer moments where Brady just wanted to hold him.

“I love ya, y’know that, right?”

The voice was so quiet, the country accent so close to his ear Owain felt the breath across his skin. It gave him slight shivers, turning to him with a large smile. “Why, of cou—”

Before Owain could spout off about his undying love for Brady in his usual persona, he was quickly silenced by lips on his own. It took him a second to catch up, but ultimately succumbed to the loving feeling of chapped lips against his own.

It was these moments that people didn’t see — the side that they, for the most part, kept hidden around the school. For both backlash reasons, and... well, they didn’t need to know. No one needed to know their personal life together. He liked secretly having Owain all to himself, being able to call the dweeb  _ his _ dweeb.

When they broke apart, the energetic manchild flipped around quickly to face his boyfriend, grinning up to him and breaking his character once more.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
